


The Christmas Tree

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Christmas, Decorating the Tree, F/M, Family moments, alec has a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Ellie comes home to find Alec and her youngest decorating the christmas tree. Fic inspired by the GIF at bottom of the story.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> So it's coming onto Christmas and out comes the christmas fanfic. Stay tuned for an upcoming christmas writing challenge - of course featuring Alec Hardy and Ellie Miller.

Ellie was now officially on her Christmas holidays, and couldn’t wait to get home and spend some much needed time with her family. She had been so busy for the last few weeks, in fact she was sure she was more seeing the walls of her office more rather than the ones of her own home. Chuckling at the thought of that, she opened the door and made her way inside.

“Mumma!” was the first thing she heard when she stepped inside, and then seconds later, had her youngest running at her.

Catching her young boy in her arms, she hoisted him up onto her hip. “Hello, little love.” She said affectionally ruffling the brown curls upon the boy’s head.

Ellie continued into the house, in search of Alec. Before she got the chance to move, Alec appeared from behind the Christmas tree that now sat proudly in the corner of their living room. Ellie was almost shocked; Alec had shifted the whole living room around to accommodate the obnoxiously large Christmas tree Fred had selected out.

“The wee lad wanted to decorate the tree.” Alec said shrugging his shoulders.

“It looks good” she concluded as she watched Alec bend down into a large box that had been previously stuffed with various decorations.

“Fred, you wanna’ help me with the lights?” Alec asked.

Fred nodded, and demanded to be let out of his mother’s arms. Ellie kissed his head and placed him on the floor before he ran and helped Alec. Ellie followed, and took a moment to give Alec a kiss, “Missed you today.” She said softly.

“I missed you too.” He replied.

“Ugh… mum… dad!” Fred giggled.

Alec kissed Ellie again, ignoring Fred’s giggly groans, before laying a lead of lights in his small hands. They took to going circles around the tree, decorating it with white and multi-coloured lights, making sure it all suited well with the red tinsel and gold baubles.

“Do you know if Tom and Daisy are on their way back from school yet?” Ellie asked as she sifted through the mail on the table.

“They should be. It’s nearly 3 isn’t it?” Alec was half distracted as he hung a small white polar bear ornament on the tree.

“Yep.”

“Then yes, they should be home soon.”

Once the tree was decorated, and once Fred had made Alec hang some final things on the branches, he sighed, and laid back against the arm of the sofa. They had been decorating the tree and the living room for maybe 4 hours now, and by mistake he closed his eyes for a moment and promptly fell asleep.

He woke up to a weight on his chest (Fred lying on his chest) and two teenagers sitting across from him playing on the Play-station.

“You fell asleep!” Fred pointed out matter of factly.

“Sorry, wee lad. Guess I was tired.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, as pain shifted through him due to the angle, he had been asleep.

Ellie came into the living room then and noticed Alec was finally awake. “Bout’ time you woke up” she chuckled as she came over and sat down on the couch beside him and Fred. Fred scurried off him and into Ellie’s lap, his head however on Alec’s leg.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep” he paused to cough, “How long was I out?”

“A couple of hours.” Ellie replied.

Alec adjusted himself so he was in some sort of sitting position. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You looked comfortable” Ellie shrugged her shoulders.

“Right. Guess I better go cook dinner before our teenagers claim they are starving.” Alec chuckled, getting up and kissing Ellie’s lips softly.

“Tom, Dais, watch out for Fred.” She giggled when she got murmurs out of both teenagers. “Come on, I’ll help you.”

Ellie couldn’t wait for Christmas it was always her favourite holiday. Especially now that she got to spend it with her favourite people in the world.


End file.
